


You're Not Shitty

by plutoanonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous
Summary: You and Levi grow closer together after he picks you up from a disastrous party
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Tch, brat. Are you crying?” Levi quickly glances over at you from the corner of his eye when he hears your soft sniffling in the passenger seat. Behind his cold and unbothered facade, you hear concern in his voice. “After all these years of dealing with me, this is the comment that breaks you?”

“I’m fine.” You say a little harsher than intended. You turn your head to the window so he can’t see your face. His stupid comment about your shirt being stained didn’t bother you. If you were in the mood, you would’ve snapped back with a sarcastic response.

What really bothered you was seeing your entire friend group at the party without an invite to come along. What bothered you was how each and every one of them said they were too busy to hang out, so instead you went to said party. Alone.

The looks on their faces when they saw you was priceless, it was like the entire moment happened in slow motion. None of them bothered to chase after you though. Good. It was better this way.

“You should’ve just let me take an uber.” You mumble under your breath. After you decide to just ditch the party after the whole backstabbing ordeal, you call your brother about 7 times, with each time going straight to voicemail. You call one last time and Levi picks up, his best friend. Turns out your idiot brother got blackout drunk and that’s why he wasn’t picking up. When you frustratingly told Levi your situation, he insisted on picking you up and dropping you back at your dorm.

“Yeah, I should’ve. I would prefer to have my car free of pesky, annoying, teenage girls who cry but won’t explain why.”

You roll your eyes but feel a small smile tug at your lips. Levi was only 2 years older than you, and you were most definitely not a teenager anymore.

“My friends lied so they didn’t have to hang out with me. I saw them at the party.” You say with your voice barely above a whisper. Telling someone else about what happened made you feel a little embarrassed. Even though it wasn’t your fault, you still feel a bit responsible. You wonder what it is about you that made your own closest friends lie to avoid you.

“Your friends? You would still call them that?” Levi frowns.

You don’t answer him but his response made you think about what the future is going to be like now. He is right, they’re not your friends anymore. They made that decision when they outcasted you. It hurt like hell to think about it though.

“Can I turn on the radio?” Your hand reaches over to the knob, hovering over it as you wait for his permission.

“You’re asking to turn on the radio? Just fucking do it brat”

“Ok, but you are kind of terrifying.” You smile as you flip through the different channels, finally settling on one playing a song that is semi-decent.

It’s obvious Levi doesn’t share the same taste as you because he has the biggest look of disgust on his face but you don’t care.

The rest of the car ride is silent, aside from the faint music playing in the background which isn’t as loud as it was originally due to Levi turning the volume down after a few songs. As the car pulls up to the front of your dorm building, you grab onto your purse and give him a warm smile before thanking him for the ride. He doesn’t look at you though, instead his eyes are focused straight ahead. You sigh and open the passenger side door. With one foot already out, Levi calls out your name.

“Yes?”

“Don’t let shitty people make you feel shitty about yourself. You’re not shitty.”

That is probably the nicest thing he has ever said to you. You hold onto his words in your heart and secretly hope you will be seeing the short, handsome, totally off-limits man again soon.

And you do. A lot.

\--------------------

You were working on a tediously long assignment due at midnight when your phone buzzes and vibrates against the wood of your desk. Butterflies erupt in the pit of your stomach, your mind automatically jumps to _him_. You contemplate whether you should check the notification on your phone or not despite putting it on vibrate for a reason. But if it was from Levi, you really want to know what he said.

It wasn’t from him, the text was from your brother. You frown when you read it.

_Call me when you can._

He doesn’t usually text so ominously, so this sudden message surprises you. Without any hesitation, you call him.

“Y/n.” His voice is gruffy and deep as if he recently woke up. You pull your phone from the side of your face to check the time. 3:47pm. Did this idiot just get up now?

“Hey, wassup?”

“Where you at right now?”

“Um. At home.”

“Good.” You hear him take a long swig of something. Knowing him, it’s probably a half empty can of soda from the ground near his bed. Levi hates going into his room because of how messy it always is.

“What do you want?” You impatiently spit out, glancing at the document on your laptop that’s currently sitting at a word count of 50.

“You’re not gonna like what I’m about to tell you but I need you to listen, okay?”

You already don’t like where this is going but you’re curious as to what he’s going to say. “Okay.” You sigh, tilting your head back and spinning around in your chair.

“You have to end whatever you have got going on with Levi.” His words make you stop spinning. You never explicitly told your brother about your budding relationship with his best friend so how did he find out?

“And why’s that?” You try to keep your voice nonchalant but the words scratch its way out of your throat. You cough.

“Y/n.” He draws out your name in frustration. “You’re too good for him, alright? He’s also older and been in multiple relationships. You’ve never even kissed a boy.”

Heat rises to your cheeks. “You don’t know that.”

“But I do. I’m saving you a lot of heartache, please just listen to me and leave him.” He waits for your reply and when he doesn’t get one, he adds, “Anyways, I have a raging hangover so I’ll leave you to whatever you were doing.”

“Wait!”

“Yeah?”

“How did you…find out?”

“We were both drunk last night but he was incredibly wasted which rarely ever happens. He confessed to me then.”

“Oh-”

“To be honest, I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell me. Were you ever going to?”

“O-of course I was!” Your words come out forced and awkward. “Technically, we’re not dating.” You mumble, embarrassed. You hope your brother doesn’t hear what you said.

“That asshole didn’t even want to make it official with you.” You hear him curse under his breath. “Do you see where I’m coming from now?”

You pause before responding. Did Levi not want to make things with you official because he doesn’t see you in that way? Were you merely a toy he used to pass time? A million similar questions race through your mind, each one breaking your heart a tiny bit more than the last.

“I have a lot of work to do today. Hope you feel better.” And with that you hang up.

After the phone call with your brother, you couldn’t focus on your assignment. You check the word count and groan loudly. 22 words in an hour, that’s a new low for you. If it wasn’t for the situation at hand, you would’ve been panicking over your lack of productivity but all you can think about is Levi. You finally decided that you had to see him. Your rationale being you would get more work done if you knew how he truly felt about you. Peace of mind was your only objective, or at least that’s what you told yourself.

You shoot him a text. An hour goes by and he doesn’t answer. You bite away at your nails, a horrible habit you picked up when you first started college.

When you call him, he sounds busy. You forge ahead anyways. “Are you free? Can we hang out?” Your voice shakes when you say the words _“hang out”._ For some reason you were so nervous he’d say no. In fact, deep down, you were expecting him to.

He pauses for a brief moment before he asks, “Why?”

That single word crushes your heart. “Does there have to be a reason?” You try to sound as light as possible but you knew that’s not how your words came across. Instead, you sounded irritated.

You hear him sigh on the other end. “I have a headache right now.”

“Yeah, I heard you got super drunk last night…” You trail off, bringing a painful hangnail to your mouth.

“Yeah.”

The tone in his voice makes you want to cry. Why does he sound so indifferent to you right now?

“My brother talked to me earlier.” And here comes the word vomit, you know you shouldn’t bring this up over the phone but you can’t stop yourself. It’s like you’re willing to say anything for him to just stay on the line with you. “He knows about us. Well, you told him so I’m sure you know.” He doesn’t say anything then but you hear him breathing on the other end, so you continue. “He says you’re gonna break my heart.” You add in an amused tone, waiting for Levi to scoff and call him an idiot.

He doesn’t.

You could already feel him slipping away from you.

“I should really get going now. I have work in a couple hours and I need to take a shower.”

“Just do it.” You spit out, tears pooling in your eyes. “You know what? I’ll do it for you. We’re done. Whatever this is, it’s over. I mean, it has to be right?” You hated the way your voice sounded— shaky and feeble.

Levi hesitates and that’s all it takes for the tears to uncontrollably pour down your face. “Let’s not end it like this, okay? We can hang out after my shift. I’m done at 10:15.” He pleads.

“No.” Is all you could get out.

“Y/n, please. Don’t leave it like this.”

“You’re the one leaving it like this!” You aggressively wipe away the falling tears from your cheeks.

“I should’ve known you’d behave like this.” He casually remarks. You want to scream.

“Behave like what?” You demand. You hear him exhale into the phone. “Like what?” You repeat yourself but this time, louder.

“Like a child.”

“I hate you.” You whisper through a clenched jaw.

“Good. It’s better this way.”

That’s when you hang up on him.

That’s when you add Levi to the list of people who’ve left you.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been exactly a month since you’ve last talked to your old friends. You weren’t sure if they were avoiding you on purpose or your paths have coincidentally gone separate ways. You had an elective with one of them, Claudia. With each linguistic class, you couldn’t help but to look for her among the hundreds of students in the lecture hall. Your heart starts to pick up speed whenever you catch sight of the back of any short girl with slick, dark black hair and a slender build. You tell yourself it’s only a force of habit that you can’t seem to shake but that doesn’t explain the disappointment you feel when you realize none of those people are her. Deep down you just wanted to talk to her, or at the very least have her acknowledge your presence. Out of all of them, she was the sweetest. 

The worst part of your days were the long breaks in between your lectures. Technically, you could walk back to your dorm and wait there but you knew that once your body came into contact with your bed, you would never make it to whatever classes you had left. 

Being on campus is funner with a friend; walking aimlessly from building to building, all alone is very suboptimal. You miss the “ ** _you on campus?_** ” and the “ ** _where ya at_**?” texts. These days no one texts you, well no one other than your brother who feels somewhat guilty for forcing you to break up with Levi. He thinks sending memes and tiktoks is some sort of peace offering. 

Levi used to entertain you during these lengthy breaks. He would either pick you up to go grab a bite to eat or bring the food to you and keep you company while you ate. 

One of your favourite memories with him comes from eating at a rundown, dingy pizza shop a short drive outside of your college campus. Your calculus lecture was approaching too soon for the two of you to go anywhere else

\------------------------

“I don’t think you could’ve chosen a dirtier place to eat at.” Levi’s beady eyes widen in horror as he inspects the napkin he wiped the table down with. “This has to be some sort of violation.” He mutters, disgusted. 

You shoot him a toothy grin. This restaurant was a hidden gem. Despite its shabby appearance and lack of cleanliness, the family that runs the place are the sweetest people that serve the best pizzas in town. It’s become a staple within your college community; you love this place. “Just wait til you try the food, you’re gonna be begging to come back here.” 

“Why do I doubt that?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” You sigh while organizing the contents of the table. You rearrange the salt and pepper packets, properly close the lids on the ketchup and mustard bottles but you stop yourself before flipping over the napkin dispenser so it stands upright. Were you nervous? You only fidgeted around like this when you were nervous. 

“Oi. Brat.” Levi exclaims, you look up from your hands and into his eyes, that of which are boring into yours already. “Made any new friends yet?”

His question knocks the wind out of you. You start to laugh nervously. “Y-yeah.”

“Liar.”

“It’s hard Levi! You’re ancient so you can’t remember what it’s like to make friends in college!” You shriek, embarrassed he caught you in a lie. Is it that obvious that you’re currently sitting at a friend count of 1?

“Tch. You must not be putting yourself out there enough.”

“God. You sound like my mother.” You chuckle. He wasn’t wrong. You don’t go the extra mile in joining extracurricular activities, or attending campus events. You haven't been to any parties since the one he had to pick you up from but how could you if you don’t know anyone?

“As much as I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you, spending all your free time with me is not an ideal college experience, y/n.”

“You don’t want to spend time with me?” You reply, tilting your head to the side, pretending to be offended. 

“Actually I want to spend all my time with you. Unfortunately.” There wasn’t enough time to properly take in what Levi had just said before your pizza was delivered to your table. The scent of the freshly baked crust, marinara sauce and the delicate, golden layer of the cheese on top has your mouth watering. You can’t wait for it to cool down so you try to reach for a slice. Levi quickly grabs your hand before you were able to claim it.

“Let’s wait for it to be at a temperature that won’t burn the roof of our mouths, yeah?”

You blush and nod your head. _His self control is admirable_ , you think to yourself. “So, how's your job? I need to come into the bakery one day to see you.”

He makes a disgruntled noise. “I work in the back. You wouldn’t see me.”

"Is that so? So how come all the reviews on yelp talk about how attractive and charming the baker is?” You tease. You couldn’t help but to search up the place Levi works at after he dropped you off at home from the disastrous party. You don’t know why you did it at the time but looking back you knew it was because you totally had a crush on him. And after reading all the reviews, clearly you weren’t the only one.

“I’m not the only baker.” He mumbles, suddenly acting shy. His eyes don’t move from the pizza in front of him, he attentively watches the steam coming off of it.

“No, no it was definitely about you.” You grin. “One of them said the insanely hot worker in the back with sexy undercut should-” You were interrupted by a slice of pizza being shoved into your mouth. Your hand flies to the slice, grabbing it from Levi’s hand as the corners of his mouth twitch. 

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, love.”

\------------------------------

Levi. 

Words can’t even begin to describe the ache you felt from missing him. 

You waited a couple days for him to call, text, find a way to contact you but he hasn’t. Every inch of hope you have that he would try to talk to you diminishes little by little with each passing day. Thoughts of what could’ve been consume you; was it foolish to have desperately wanted to be his girlfriend? To make it official? Did thoughts of being in an actual relationship ever cross his mind like it did yours?

You have to fight the urge to text him. You remind yourself that he sees you as a little kid. You force yourself to recall the painful phone call, force yourself to relive the way his words pierced through your skin. There’s no going back from what was exchanged that day. You have to move on. 

A loud rumble moves through your stomach and you quickly clutch it. You can’t remember the last time you ate which means you’re due for a meal. You grab your student card and head down to the dining hall in your slippers. Once you arrive you scan the room for any familiar faces, and it’s times like this you wished you signed up for a roommate instead of a single dorm; if you had, maybe you wouldn’t have to eat alone.

You grab a medium sized to-go box and weigh your options; Thai ginger chicken stir fry, or limpy pizza that looks like it’s been laying outside all day in the sun. Your stomach revolts at the sight of the pizza so you decide on the stir fry, filling your box generously with noodles. You feel a tap on your shoulder and assume it’s one of the cranky dining hall workers about to scold you for taking too much food but when you look up you’re genuinely surprised.

It’s Claudia. 

She smiles warmly at you, brushing strands of her luscious hair behind her ear. She points to your box and says, “Good choice.” 

“Yeah, I figured I should go for the option that doesn’t totally violate public health guidelines.” She giggles at your reply and that’s when you get the chance to fully take her in. She looks the same as she always does, which is drop dead gorgeous to say the least.

“Y/n, look. I’m sorry for what happened that night and I’m sorry it’s taken this long for me to apologize.” She abruptly blurts out, her eyes forcefully closed shut. When she opens them again, they’re filled with sadness and remorse.

“I’m over it.” **Lie.** “It’s fine.” **Another lie.**

“No it’s not.” Her hand gently brushes against yours but removes it when her phone goes off. Claudia quickly glances down at it and curses under her breath. “Hey, I gotta go but we should grab coffee sometime. There’s a lot of things I want to talk to you about.” 

You awkwardly smile at her and nod your head slowly. She waves bye to you before walking away. 

You wish so badly that you could call Levi up right now and tell him about this random encounter. He wouldn’t necessarily be comforting but he would make you feel better and let you rant to him for as long as you wanted.

You can’t help but to remember the time you called him while he was on his lunch break at work to complain about a bitchy teacher’s assistant who didn’t want to do her job.

\-------------------

“She didn’t even stop typing on her laptop the entire time I was talking to her. I wanted to strangle her!”

“She deserves that.”

“I didn’t even ask for an extension either! All I wanted was help on the last question and she looked at me like I was bothering her.”

“How insufferable.”

“Even a professor wouldn’t have acted as stuck-up and pretentious as she did and they actually have the credentials to behave that way.”

“Y/n.”

“Mhm?”

“If she ever comes into the bakery I’ll make sure to poison her food.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

You check the time on your phone, shifting around slightly in your seat. 3:47pm. 

You wonder if you got the location messed up. Maybe the date? 

When Claudia texted you yesterday, asking if you were free, you were surprised. She did mention wanting to hang out with you when you last saw her in the dining hall but you brushed it off. You just assumed she was saying that out of common courtesy with no actual intention in following through. You were wrong.

Your eyes lazily wander around the cafe. You spot a couple in front of you chatting enthusiastically, both of them mouth full of a brownie they decided to share. Your eyes then fall to an elderly woman in the next table over, reading a book while taking long sips of her hot beverage. You squint to read the title but she catches you staring and you look away quickly, embarrassed. 

You check the time one last time before...

“Y/n. Hi!” Claudia slides into the seat in front of you, smiling warmly. She takes off her dark brown leather jacket, the same one you’ve been seeing everywhere on instagram and contemplating whether you should get. She wears it well. 

“Hey!” You move your bag from the center of the table to the corner, making room for Claudia to get settled in. 

“Oh my God, am I late? Sorry about that.” She moves some strands of hair from her face. “I had to put gas in my car.” Claudia makes a face. 

“No, I just got here as well, don’t worry!” You didn’t _just_ arrive at the cafe but she doesn’t need to know the details. “I was waiting for you before I ordered.”

"Iced matcha latte right? I got you.” Claudia says, reaching into her purse to grab her wallet. You place a hand on hers to stop her.

“Don’t do that.” You whine but she escapes your grip and shakes her head at you, clucking her tongue.

“I invited you here. Please let me treat you, ok?” And with that, she gets up and saunters over to the front counter to order. She looks back and waves at you when she’s done speaking to the barista. You smile. 

You missed this. You missed her. 

Something in your stomach shifts.You still needed answers from that night.

Eventually, Claudia comes back with the iced matcha latte for you and the frozen hot chocolate for herself; her signature drink, even during the cold of winter. She slides a straw to you as she sits down again. The first sip tasted like heaven, the silkiness of the latte was unlike any latte you had before. “Is it just me or their drinks taste even better than before?”

“I think part of it has to do with having good company.” She dramatically flips her hair back and you roll your eyes as a giggle escapes your lips. She watches you with an unreadable expression for a brief moment before her eyes fall back to the table and she fidgets with her fingers. “You probably want to know what happened at that party.” She mutters. 

You’re glad she brought it up, you wouldn’t know how to on your own. 

“When you asked the groupchat if we were free to hangout and we said that we were all busy, that wasn’t a lie. We _were_ busy. It’s just that-” Claudia struggles to get her words together, taking a deep breath before continuing. “- Anya had just got broken up with and she needed support from us.”

You frown, tilting your head to the side in confusion. “Why didn’t she tell me? I had no idea.”

“She thought you were gonna be all smug about it because you told her Eren wasn’t shit from the get go. Or at least, that’s what she told us when we asked.”

“I have told her in the past that Eren was an asshole but I would never rub it in her face when he broke up with her! I just knew she was too good for him, that’s all.” You shrug. 

“I know, y/n. You’re not like that. I think she was just afraid you were gonna be all like _-I told you so-_ and shit.” She sighs, taking a long sip from her drink. “She wanted a distraction and remembered the party you mentioned earlier, so we checked it out.”

“Was it fun?” You ask sarcastically. You remember the tears you cried that night, the tears Levi had to see when he drove you home. 

She ignores your question. “I missed you so much. You know I avoided linguistics class because it would hurt to see you knowing we don’t talk anymore? It took me so long to build up the courage to ask you to hang out.”

“Why did you bother?”

She pauses for a second before saying, “Some people are worth being brave for.”

\-----------------------

“I’m so glad you didn’t get any dessert at the cafe because I’m going to take you to the best bakery in town.” Claudia shouts over the music blasting in the background. You could barely make out her words. You try to lower the volume but she takes one hand off the wheel to slap it away. “Good music is meant to be this loud!”

You smile at her enthusiasm and bounce your head to the beat. Claudia’s taste in music was pretty solid. However, she doesn’t think songs need to be played during a specific mood. She once got her aux cord privileges taken away because she thought it was perfectly okay to play Marvin’s Room and Un-break My Heart back to back on a road trip you took with the girls. She had everyone in their feels before the group made the unanimous decision to play Anya's playlist instead.

You two finally arrive at the bakery and your eyes widen in horror when you take in the shop's name plastered in bold letters. You groan loudly. Why the hell didn’t it occur to you that **this** was the bakery she was talking about earlier.

“Are you-” She puts the car in park and turns to face you in her seat. “Are you ok?”

“I didn’t know you meant this place.” You admit, biting your nails. You secretly pray the bakery is closed; you really don’t want to go in there right now.

“You’ve been here before? We can totally go somewhere else if you don’t like their food!” Claudia sends you an understanding look. She’s already getting ready to put the car in drive again.

You feel bad for having her come all the way here just to go elsewhere. Besides, this was her favourite dessert place; you couldn’t make her leave now that she’s here. “No it’s fine! Sorry, it’s just that my ex works here.” You blurt out and Claudia cocks her head to the side.

“You dated the guy with the blonde hair?” She immediately asks, her large brown eyes widening. 

“No, not him.” You don’t know who she’s referring to.

“Hm, that’s the only worker I know. Wait, are you dating that older dude? I think his name is Zeke. He’s the other blonde. A manager.” 

You’re not in the mood to play this guessing game so you decide to just tell her. “Oh, no. I’m talking about Levi. You know, the baker?”

Claudia’s mouth falls open. “Shut up! Lucky bitch!” She falls back into her seat with a smug look on her face.

“I mean we weren’t technically a couple and he didn’t want to be with me sooo.” You try to sound lighthearted but you catch the back of your throat starting to tingle. “Let’s go in! I need to stop being a baby anyways.” You pull out your lipgloss from your purse and apply some to your lips.

“Wait! I’m really sorry to hear that, he sounds like a jerk. It’s always the hot ones that are shitty.” She mumbles the last part under her breath. Except Levi wasn’t shitty, he was one of the best people you knew. That’s what hurts you the most; losing someone as special as him, knowing he wants nothing to do with you.

The two of you walk into the bakery side by side. Before entering, Claudia tells you to keep your head held high and walk with purpose. You’re still trying to figure out what that means.

You spot the blonde worker Claudia was talking about earlier. He has a cute, wide face with large, expressive hazel eyes and a bright smile that greets you right when you walk through the door. He waves to your friend when he sees her and gives you a friendly nod when his eyes lock with yours. 

“Claudia! And you brought a friend with you this time.” He grins. He takes off his apron and walks to the cash register a couple steps away.

“I was raving about this place to her. I’m thinking your baker must be slipping something in those blueberry muffins to make them so addictive.” Claudia gushes, looping her arm with yours.

“With Levi, I wouldn’t be entirely surprised.” 

Your ears perk up when you hear his name and you suddenly can’t focus on the conversation happening right next to you. Your eyes wander to the back, to the kitchen.

What if he’s not working today? The thought makes you sigh out in relief. 

“This is y/n by the way.” Claudia gently brushes shoulders with you. You smile at the man in front of you. Your eyes fall down to his nametag. It reads Armin.

“Pretty name. What were you interested in trying today?” Armin asks, slightly leaning over the counter in excitement. 

You look over all the baked goods decorating the display case. That’s when you remember a past conversation with Levi where he mentioned a white chocolate mocha layer cake he makes occasionally that he thinks is the best thing he’s ever baked. You smile at the memory.

“Do you guys have the white chocolate mocha cake today?” Once those words leave your lips and you watch Armin’s eyebrows furrow, you immediately regret asking. You wish you just stuck with the desserts in your line of vision. 

“I wish I could tell you we have it but I’m not too sure. I’ll ask Levi for you!” He runs into the back.

_Shit._

Armin comes back to the front after a short moment, wearing a smile on his face. You spot Levi right behind him and your stomach drops.

 _Don’t make this awkward. Please don’t make this awkward,_ you beg yourself.

“Hey.” Levi nods at the two of you. His eyes say nothing. Before this, his looks and secret glances spoke poems to you. His eyes said things to you that his mouth could never utter. But now, you can’t recognize them. Everything's lost in translation. 

“I didn’t mean to bother you about the cake.” You blurt out. Levi nods slowly, looking you up and down before he leaves. Your jaw drops and Claudia sends you a bewildered look. You send one back, unable to understand why he abruptly left.

But then he returns, this time with a cake in his hands. He carefully places the cake in the display case. 

Now you understood. 

“All yours.” Levi casually remarks before heading back into the kitchen. The same calm tone he used on you during the phone call is the one he’s using now. I guess you really did mean little to him.

Armin chuckles to himself after watching the interaction attentively. He places a slice of the cake in a to-go box. You reach into your purse for your card to pay but he holds up his hand. “Any person that can get Levi to come out from his chambers deserves a free slice.”


End file.
